Unmasked
by PearlLane
Summary: Chloe just knows there is something fishy with the new reporter, Clark Kent


There was something off about that new Kent guy, Chloe could just sense it. His dorky manner seemed rehearsed and fake. Their run in this morning confirmed it for her, it would appear to the normal on looker that he was awkwardly patting at the coffee he had split on her blouse. But in all actuality his touch was aggressive and confident.

She had given him a surprised look but he played the nerd card again. As he walked away she watched with curiosity, she would get to the bottom of the mystery that was Clark Kent by the end of the day.

All day she had kept a close eye on him. but all day he kept up his act impeccably well, every time he talked his words sounded unsure and nervous. His actions were done with no confidence and even shaky hands from time to time.

Chloe was completely engrossed by this rookie reporter with a firm, stimulating, touch. Her need to know him was getting to be impossible, watching him made it worse but she couldn't tear her eyes off of him.

Finally at the end of the day she decided she was going to make her move, she waited and waited and finally he got up to go into the file room. Getting up she quickly, but quietly, followed him in.

When she entered he had his back to her digging through a file drawer, and his manner was that of the man who had touched her this morning. His shoulders were no longer slumped; he was standing tall with strength and confidence. She leaned her body against the frame of the door and watched him as he dug through the door in search of whatever he needed.

"You know when you spy on people you aren't supposed let them know." His voice rang out in the silence of the room and startled her. The way he talked was not of what she had been hearing all day, it was strong and very alpha male, it was a major turn on. Too startled by his words and actions to do anything she just stood there and smiled slightly as he turned to face her. "Miss Sullivan, you surely don't think I haven't noticed your eye on me all day? And those shoes aren't the best for sneaking up on people on tile floor."

Her eyes fell to her ruby red pumps, almost the same shade her cheeks were turning at this point. But there was no way she was allowing this new guy the satisfaction of the last word, "I was simply trying to figure out why you act the way you do."

A smirk graced his features and she felt her heart beat faster, that smile was enough to kill a woman. "What exactly are you saying?"

Pushing herself off against the door frame she slowly made her way across the room to a small table placed in the middle and leaned against it facing him. "I know you aren't really as dorky as you appear, you act like a shy and unsure rookie. But when you touched me this morning, I felt the confidence in your touch, and when I came in here you weren't no cowering wall flower. You were standing tall and very sure of yourself, even your voice right now is not the same as you have presented it all day. Why? What do you have to hide Kent?"

Something flickers in his face, like he didn't expect her to be so right on. He quickly recovers and places the file on the table next to her hip as he steps closer to her. "So they aren't lying when they say you will be the next Nellie Bly in journalism."

Another blush crept into her face, she liked to think she was the next Nellie, but to hear someone else say it was a great feeling. "I guess not, but your compliment isn't going to distract me from the fact you didn't answer my question." She looked up at him towering over her and c*cked her eyebrow at him.

Letting a chuckle escape his mouth he leaned in closer to her, placing his hands on both sides of her hips, his face was mere inches from her own. "You sure are persistent, probably why Olson likes you so much. Too bad he could never handle a woman like you, no you need a real man."

His closeness was intoxicating, she was finding it hard to concentrate with him so close. But again she wasn't going to back down, raising her hands she slipped her fingers under the straps of his suspenders and pulled him just a slight bit closer. "Jealousy isn't flattering Mr. Kent, so I suggest you not insult Jimmy."

Moving his head to the side Clark hovered his hear right next to her ear, as he leaned in he brushed his very present erection against her thigh. "Miss Sullivan, you wouldn't be trying to seduce me would you?"

She stuck her tongue out to wet her dry lips as he made his actions, Chloe couldn't believe how quickly this had all happened, but she was willing to go with it. "Well if that were the case, it seems to be working." She dipped a hand to grip his bulge affirmatively.

A deep sigh escaped him and he drew her lips up to his in a harsh passionate kiss. He had envisioned this all morning, from the moment he walked in to the bull pen and saw her getting coffee from the cart. She was the classic type of beauty you only saw in movies, he had to have her. Their run in this morning had only increased that hunger, he of coursed hadn't meant to spill her coffee all over her but it was an added advantage to engage small conversation with her. But now he had her where he had dreamt of all morning.

That confidant and aggressive feeling was present in his kisses Chloe noticed as his tongue pushed past her lips and dove in her mouth. She threaded her hands in to his dark locks and held his head close to her own. But the reality that they were only in the file room, mere feet from the busy bull pen hit her and she knew they needed more privacy because she was not about to be known as the office hussy. She pushed him back, but just barely so their noses where touching, "Don't ya think we oughta do this somewhere else?"

The void her lips left on his skin was intense and Clark didn't like it, although she had a point. There wasn't any need for him to get them both in trouble, especially on his first day. "I suppose, but where? Is there anywhere really private in a newspaper office?" His need to touch her was too strong, so he traced his fingers up and down her upper leg as he talked to her.

His touch made her tingle all over, "You're right, and I can't wait much longer. Just go lock the door."

The words that left her mouth increased his arousal and he had to use all his might not to thrust against her leg. "Or we could close it together."

Before Chloe could even mutter her confusion he picked her up and walked towards the door, he slammed her body against the back of it and pushed it closed. Reaching under her behind he latched the lock and pulled the blinds closed. Once it was all taken care of he returned his mouth to hers and pushed against her heavily.

As moments passed, shirts were opened and flung aside and their act quickly reached the climax. Chloe had never felt so pleased in her life and Clark had couldn't remember a better experience had. But as their bodies relaxed and their lust had settled they slid to the floor, still entangled in each other's arms. The silence was beginning to bother Chloe so she had to break it, "Who would have known that under all that dork."

Clark laughed against her shoulder, "Looks can be deceiving Miss Sullivan, but we should probably get back out there before Olson sends out a search party."

She smacked his sweaty chest, but she knew it was true. If Jimmy had to go too long without her around he might freak out. "Remember what I said about jealousy Mr. Kent." Untangling herself she stood and reached for her blouse and put it back on.

He continued to lay there, looking up at her in only his trousers and suspenders, an image she was likely to keep tucked away. "Don't pretend it doesn't excite you to be the object of two men's eye."

Unlocking the door she pulled it open and stepped part way out before looking over her shoulder and laughing at him, "Then don't pretend you're a confidence lacking dork, take what you want." With that she walked out to leave Mr. Kent to the findings he went in search of. At least she knew her investigative reporting hadn't gotten rusty, she knew something was up with that Kent guy.

**The End**


End file.
